HV-S01: Character Sheet & Glossary
by ekaterina016
Summary: The character sheet & glossary for HV-S01: Red Knight Redemption. Major spoilers alert; potential readers should read and enjoy the main story first.
1. Character Sheet

**This is the list of characters who appeared in my story, HV-S01: Red Knight Redemption, in alphabetical order. Do check out the story first, because the list below contained unmarked spoilers. **

* * *

**C**

* * *

**Cheryl Khan Prime**

**Title: Elven Princess  
Predicted Class: Berserker  
Gender: Female  
Height: 140 cm  
Weight: 45 kg (the weight of her fist is another matter)**

**Alignment: Chaotic Good**

**Strength: A  
Agility: A  
Endurance: C+  
Mana: B  
Luck: C+**

**Class/Personal Skills:**

**Mad Enhancement: D  
**Increases Cheryl's Strength and Endurance. However, because of Cheryl's intense training, it's possible for her to retain complex thoughts in the middle of battle. Genial conversation in this mode is impossible, though.

**Aptitude for Slaughter (Humans): D (B)  
**Cheryl is raised and trained to kill humans her grandfather seemed to hate. This skill is stunted due to her affection to her late husband, who possessed a human soul reincarnated into an elf's body and taught her human values. However, she can activate this ability to the fullest any time she wishes.

**Charisma: B-  
**Despite her relatively young age, she holds enough within her to lead a diverse group of elves, from various tribes and with differing values. Her rank in this skill can be higher given enough time for her to grow and accumulate experience. It mostly stems from her unyielding and forceful nature, though.

**Eternal Arms Mastership: B  
**By competely merging her mind, body, and technique, Cheryl is able to make use of her full fighting skills even when under the influence of her Mad Enhancement. However, it's possible to dull her movements with a strong enough mental interference from a higher rank.

**Eye of the Mind (False): A  
**An ability to avoid danger with a seemingly superhuman reflex and prediction. It is born of Cheryl's natural talent, not something she gained through experience or effort. This skill offers resistance to visual obstructions, although due to her young age, a skilled enough opponent can take advantage of this skill and reverse the momentum.

**Demon's Kin: C  
**Born of a demon father and elf mother, Cheryl possesses a measure of demon's blood flowing within her. Apart from her snow-white hair and red eyes, unique among elves, it doesn't change her appearance whatsoever, although it seems to stunt her physical growth slightly. This skill increases her magical capacity to some extent.

**Chatacter Description**

A lovely young elven girl with long, snow-white hair and ruby-red eyes. Her petite body looks young, but her age far surpasses her appearance, although in elven society she can still be considered very young. Her behavior, at first glance, is suitably childish and flighty, but her innocent face hides a sharp and intelligent mind.

She was engaged to a brown-haired elven boy, who was actually a reincarnated human in an elf's body. Her grandfather was surprisingly estatic at the union, given his strict and overbearing nature, but her time with these two men was sadly short. After their deaths, she was taken under Sumiko Sumimura's tutelage to prepare her as an elven leader, changing the elves' point of view regarding humans and the Outside of the World. Her middle name, 'Khan', denotes her as the current elven leader and a member of nobility.

She has few friends, if any, and only Ellis can be remotely considered as such, or an elder sister figure. Due to her intense and (maybe) far too harsh training by Sumiko, she develops an intense dislike of Japanese culture, much to Imina's dismay, although nothing more comes out of it than some childish tantrums.

Like her grandfather, she likes combat, and judges people based on what she sees in them during battle. She's a firm believer of 'talking with one's fists', but her judgement of people is frighteningly accurate. She relies on physical combat rather than long-range Magecraft or Magic, and thus all her skills are honed towards hand-to-hand killing methods, of which she is peerless through elven history, surpassing her grandfather and husband.

* * *

**E**

* * *

**Ellis Khan Iivi-Endveil**

**Title: Bloodrain Princess  
Predicted Class: Caster  
Gender: Female  
Height: 150 cm  
Weight: ?**

**Alignment: Chaotic Neutral**

**Strength: E  
Agility: E  
Endurance: C  
Mana: A+  
Luck: B**

**Class/Personal Skills:**

**Territory Creation: C (A)  
**By scattering minute, near-invisible droplets of her own blood throughout her surroundings and mixing them with the surrounding moisture and/or liquid, she can control organic material around her as both offense and defense. The strength and size of the affected area depends on the amount of blood used and organic material around her, so this ability is reduced in strength inside urban areas or as static defenses. She prefers to infuse these flecks of blood inside the respiratory system of her opponents, allowing her to control their lives with a snap of her fingers.

**Blood-Soaked Recklessness: A  
**The occasion of absorbing blood brings a sense of euphoria to Ellis, increasing her bloodthirst and reducing her mental capabilities. This skill grants an increase in Agility and Endurance. As her built aren't suited for fighting at the front, this skill is also a double-edged sword that tempts her to perform reckless attacks while vacating her original supporting position. However, showing such appearance in front of her husband rouses shame in her, so she supresses this skill as much as possible, although some of it still leaks out unintentionally.

**Blood-Sucking: A  
**Normally the skill of a vampire, Ellis's unique Magecraft allows her to manipulate her opponents' blood that come into contact with her own, as well as absorb magical energy from them. This skill is remarkably efficient with little to no drawbacks. The higher a person's Conceptual Weight, the more delicious their blood will be for her, and the more magical energy she can extract from them. Despite their intimacy, she hates the taste of Imina's blood, as it harbors bad memories for her.

**Magecraft: A  
**In a sense, she is a genius among geniuses, parallel to the current elven leader, Cheryl. If the younger, white-haired girl possesses an unnatural talent towards close-quarters combat, Ellis has an equally large inclination towards Magecraft. She can learn and master advanced spells in a very short amount of time, but because she prefers her own unique brand of Magecraft, Crimson-Stained Water Lily, these spells end up unused. As a child, her capacity has already surpassed her elder brother and her father, which allowed her to defeat them easily during the elven invasion.

**Crimson-Stained Water Lily  
**Ellis's original brand of Magecraft, taking the form of haemokinesis and haemogenesis. Its practical use is limited only to her imagination, from direct physical attacks or manipulating her blood into complex magic formulas to execute higher-order spells. She nourishes herself back by absorbing her enemies' magic energy, preferrably through blood. She is less adept in converting Mana from her surroundings than normal elves.

**Character Description**

An adorable young girl with sky-blue hair and an unusually large bust for a woman her size, Ellis is a demure, polite girl on the outside who always has a warm smile for everyone. On the inside, she is an overly passionate woman towards the things she likes, and very protective to those she considers precious. Her attire as the current elven leader's attendant is relatively simple and down-to-earth, mostly combinations of a dress and a coat of various colors. She likes to visit the Outside of the World under disguise, which was the cause of her and Imina's first meeting.

A broad-minded and kind-hearted person, she views all races equally without discrimination, a far cry from her father's views, especially towards humans. She tends to see the best in people, no matter who it is, but merciless against those who are proved wrong. She's a good wife, skilled in both housework and culinary arts.

Initially, her relationship with Imina was supported by her brother, but he succumbed to their father's pressure and ended up as vanguard in the elven invasion, his first victim being Imina, his best friend. Blinded by rage and grief, Ellis butchered the entire elven advance party with her Magecraft, including her brother and father. Her crimes were pardoned when Cheryl took over the elven leadership shortly after the invasion commenced, and she was branded as a war hero who maintained peace between the Reverse Side of the World and the Outside of the World by killing the aggresors. She has little guilt over her sins, and now prefers to work behind desks to push forward her ideas. Her middle name, 'Khan', notes her noble lineage as the daughter of a former, albeit temporary, leader.

The current and former elven council are secretly terrified of her, more so than they fear Cheryl. Even Imina shares some of this feeling, but he's too scared to say it to her face.

* * *

**F**

* * *

**Filvis Chalia**

**Title: Maenad  
Predicted Class: Caster  
Gender: Female  
Height: 165 cm  
Weight: ?**

**Alignment: Lawful Neutral**

**Strength: D  
Agility: C  
Endurance: D  
Mana: A+  
Luck: C**

**Class/Personal Skills:**

**Item Construction: C  
**Elves generally rely on their natural, innate magical talent as offensive tools, so their magical technology is some way behind other races that embraces magical research. Filvis has studied under Merlin for some years, but her skill in this area is average compared to her fellow students.

**High-Speed Divine Words: A  
**Filvis is able to cast High Thaumaturgy with the speed of Single-Action spells.

**Magecraft: A  
**Filvis's Element is 'Light Wave'. She excels in the ability to concentrate and transform light into physical presence, mostly controlling it through her beloved rapier which also acts as a wand or conduit for her Magecraft. An offensive specialist, she struggles with the actual control of the light itself, and as a consequence, her ability to use illusions is average. She requires natural light to use her power to its full potential. During new moons, she relies on basic Magecraft taught by Merlin or several spells she prepared beforehand.

**One Hundred and One Moonlight**

_The calm, pale moonlight, whose sad beauty, beaming,  
Sets the birds softly dreaming in the trees,  
And makes the marbled fountains, gushing, streaming —  
Slender jet-fountains — sob their ecstasies._

An original spell created by Filvis. Using High-Speed Divine Words, she shortens the chant time to closer to a single line. Taking inspiration from viewing the moon, she visualizes its silver light as a thin silk veil, enchanting and entangling her victims' minds into her grasp. The amount of control and quantity of affected victims are proportional to the density of magic energy used. She deliberately restrains this spell's usage to be performed solely under a strong enough moonlight to boost its power when the conditions are met.

**Character Description**

Filvis inherits the typical appearance of an elf: thin and delicate. Her favored clothing is anything colored white or blue, preferrably with some decorative frills. Her black hair is unusual among elves, inherited from her birth father. Contrary to her fears, her heritage wasn't discriminated upon by her peers, but her crimes ostracized her even after her return and clemency.

She has a strong personality... or, should one say, a strong sense of self-justice. A stubborn woman by nature and nurture, she is kind at heart, but often hides it under a constant expression of critique. She is weak to things not going on as she predicted. She is not as naturally gifted as her peers, but made up for it through hard work, which is why she is contempt of others not taking things as seriously as she always does. She defers to authority, diligent, and obedient to those she respects.

Being a single child, she dotes upon her half-sister, Cecilia, and is depressed when the younger girl considers her to be a nuisance. Conversely, she dislikes Shirou for his easy-going and unreadable nature, being a victim to his teases and unintentional pranks.

* * *

**I**

* * *

**Imina Haimatie**

**Title: -  
Predicted Class: Saber  
Gender: Male  
Height: 165 cm  
Weight: 61 kg**

**Alignment: Chaotic Good**

**Strength: C  
Agility: C  
Endurance: B  
Mana: D  
Luck: D**

**Class/Personal Skills:**

**Magic Resistance: C  
**Cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Due to Ellis's blood flowing inside his body, her magical power is converted into this instead. Imina is unable to use any Magecraft whatsoever aside from self-enhancements and self-hypnotism.

**Battle Continuation: B  
**Imina can continue fighting even after sustaining mortal wounds. This is brought by a combination of his own undying will and Ellis's blood flowing within him, making his body far more durable than normal humans.

**Eye of the Mind (True): C  
**A heightened capacity for observation, refined through training, discipline, and experience. As long as there's a 5% chance of comeback, this skill greatly improves Imina's chances of winning. This ability is distilled from his knack of defense with his sword, waiting and calmly observing his opponent's habits to launch one deadly counterattack.

**Character Description**

A nondescript young boy with ordinary brown hair and equally ordinary brown eyes. In fact, his appearance is so mediocre it's a mystery on what parts of his appearance his wife likes about him. Reasonably well-built after a tough teenage years, his body is littered with horrific scars, especially around the joints of his limbs and chest. These were a result of an elf invasion during his youth, which ended up in him being cut apart by Ellis's brother into many parts when he resisted their attack. Saved by Ellis, he now dedicates his life to this childhood friend of his.

His swordsmanship can be characterized as 'stalwart', dictated by the peculiarities of Exellis, his favored sword. He uses his experience to reduce as much damage done to him by parrying or blocking attacks, not counterattacking until absolutely necessary. He prefers to lure his enemies into a false sense of superiority by constantly defending, before unleashing Exellis's full power and ending the match in one blow. He has trouble against opponents who can finish him in one blow despite his defenses, or a pragmatic opponent who dictates their own pace regardless of their emotion.

He's not the jealous type, but anything he considers a threat to Ellis will be responded with heightened, unappropriate aggression. However, sometimes he's bothered by Ellis's overwhelming affection for him getting in the middle of his duties. Somehow, he's a fan of Japanese culture, even though he never went there.

* * *

**M**

* * *

**Mordred Pendragon**

**Title: Dragon Knight Princess  
Servant Class: Saber, Berserker  
Gender: Female  
Height: 154 cm  
Weight: 42 kg**

**Alignment: Neutral Good**

**Strength: A  
Endurance: A  
Agility: B+  
Mana: A  
Luck: C  
Noble Phantasm: A**

**Class/Personal Skills:**

**Magic Resistance: A  
**Being a descendant of dragons with even thicker blood than her father, she possesses tremendous resistance to Magecraft even in her era, when Magecraft was far stronger than it is today. Her enchanted armor gives a boost in this parameter when donned as well.

**Dragon Riding: A  
**A prestige bestowed to her by a Millennium Dragon, this skill allows her to tame, command, and ride Dragon Kinds, though the compatibility between her and the dragon itself is important. Due to this skill, she has a negative penalty to her normal Riding skill.

**Mad Enhancement: D  
**An incredibly low rank, given her legend as a Berserker. This is due to her embracing and assimilating her 'dark side', and as such this skill makes no difference to her reasoning or way of life. Upon activation, it gives a slight boost in all parameters except Prana and Luck, but this is merely her 'letting loose' instead of 'turning mad', so the skill's full effect is reduced.

**Breath of the Dragon: C  
**The ability to release a torrent of mana in a manner similar to dragons in the legend. It can be more powerful if she possesses an additional elemental attribute, but her poor talents in Magecraft makes improvements impossible. It's Prana-expensive for its rank, so she uses it rarely.

**Prana Burst: A+  
**This skill recreates the effect of a jet burst through her body and weapon by expending a considerable amount of Prana. Her massive reserves allows her to usethis skill liberally, but her relatively poor control compared to her teacher dampens this skill's full potential, leaving her effective rank around B~A.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Clarent: Hymn of the Dragons  
Rank: A++  
Type: Anti-Fortress, Anti-Army  
Range: 200  
Max. Targets: 1000**

An artificial Noble Phantasm, designed to be filled with a different history than the original template its based on. It's unique in its creation, the final version being an amalgamation of three powerful beings: a Hero Vessel, a Faerie Queen, and a Millennium Dragon. Bestowed to the knight Mordred, it can only be wielded by someone with thick dragon ancestry or connection. It provides a boost in physical parameters for the user as long as they possess sufficient quality of dragon blood. Its Prana consumption is inversely proportional to the aforementioned attribute.

It takes the form of a dazzling, sparkling silver sword with ornate crimson decorations. Red fairy letters mark the side of the blade near the guard, signifying this is not of mortal creation. Its quite a bit slimmer than its predecessor, almost to the same size as Excalibur or Arondight, but heavy beyond compare, requiring the use of Prana to move it efficiently. When activated by pouring a significant amount of Prana into it, vermillion markings begin to unravel from the decorations in a manner similar to a dragon's wings.

Swung at full force, the power is comparable to a volcanic eruption, causing great destruction to its surroundings. It originally has a 'Fire' attribute, but since Mordred is poor in Magecraft, she cannot use this power effectively. It has a strangely explosive Prana usage and storage, so delicate handling is required to wield its more esoteric powers. It grants the user an increase in defense against dragon-slaying weapons, though Anti-Dragon Noble Phantasms above rank B will still have a reduced effect.

Unlike Excalibur, which symbolizes the prayers of humans for 'glory', it contains instead the wishes of the dwellers from the Inside of the World, of 'balance' and 'peace'. Rather than aiming for the destruction of humanity to preserve the World, it strives for balance between the Outside and the Inside for continued survival of the system.

**Crimson Rose: Flower Blossom Armor  
Rank: A  
Type: Anti-Unit  
Range: 0  
Max. Targets: 1**

A set of armor presented to her by the blessing of the Lady of the Lake. Crafted from her own desires to protect her Kingdom and the people in it, it grants her protection from 'hostile attacks' by reducing the damage in half up to rank A. Due to the quirks of her swordsmanship, this Noble Phantasm has little opportunity to showcase its strength, although it's almost always active, consuming barely any Prana.

When activated, it transforms Mordred's appearance to the ideal 'Princess Knight'. Silver breastplates, silver gauntlets, and silver skirt armor covers peach, red, and gold underclothes and skirt. The whole set resemble a blooming rose upside-down. The armor part leaves a sizeable gap on her shoulder and back, giving a skimpy impression, but the armor's effects actually cover the entirety of her body, rendering any attacks aimed in these area moot.

Described as 'airy' and 'mobile', it is the finest armor ever crafted by the Realm of the Faeries. Built-in Fairy Letters allow her to channel her Prana Burst through the armor as well, enhancing its defensive capabilities. When used this way, crimson markings similar to tribal fire tattoos grows alongside the armor, with a wastegate to regulate excess Prana located on her back, giving the impression of dragon wings.

* * *

**R**

* * *

**Rimuru Tempest**

**Title: Great Demon Lord  
Predicted Class: Caster, Berserker, Foreigner  
Gender: ?  
Height: 45 cm (slime form); 140 cm (human form)  
Weight: 3 kg (slime form); 40 kg (human form)**

**Alignment: Chaotic Good**

**Strength: B  
Endurance: EX  
Agility: A  
Mana: EX  
Luck: B+  
Noble Phantasm: A++**

**Class/Personal Skills:**

**Existence Outside the Domain: EX  
**As a reincarnator or Traveler, Rimuru is able to not be affected by local laws governing reality. In this case, Gaia has little or no influence on them or those inside their domain, allowing them to seemingly grow into absurd levels of strength. It is a skill of an archetypal [Protagonist]. This skill dulls the mental impact of Mad Enhancement greatly.

**Mad Enhancement: A  
**A Class Skill Rimuru rarely uses, because it clashes with their actual personality. It's a skill gained during their first ascension as a Demon Lord. When active, all of Rimuru's parameters receive a Rank-Up, but their sanity remains at the cost of reduced dexterity with magic.

**Animal Dialogue (Mystical): B  
**Rimuru can converse naturally with beasts and monsters due to their own constitution. Speaking with normal animals from the Outer World is more difficult.

**Demon King: A  
**In life, Rimuru is feared by humans as the ultimate Demon Lord, who has conquered the others and created the strongest monster country. Only a select few individuals were aware of their true nature as a kind person and a great, just ruler. Also, being a slime, they're able to alter their appearance however they like, although they prefer either a globular slime form or an androgynous pre-teen form.

**God Slayer: EX  
**As a Demon Lord, Rimuru is a notorious hunter of beings from a higher magnitude or realm of existence. The number of Divine Spirits they killed and devoured are countless, each increasing their might even more. This skill allows them to continuously and easily deal critical damage to any being with a [Divine] attribute.

**Mana Tuning: A  
**Through demonic contracts of servitude, Rimuru is able to regulate their mana and those of their subordinates' in tune with each other, either increasing said subordinates' might or concentrating the scattered energy into Rimuru himself.

**Self-Evolution + Self-Modification: - (EX)  
**Skills synthesized from Rimuru's trait (of being a slime) and Existence Outside the Domain. It allows Rimuru to improve dramatically just from self-reflection depending on the situation, and assimilate the powers of those they devoured into their own, assuming they're compatible. It eventually evolved into their Noble Phantasm, thus this skill is no appropriate to be categorized as such.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Manas Ciel: God's Wisdom Core  
Rank: EX  
Type: Support  
Range: 0  
Max. Targets: 1**

A synthetic Noble Phantasm, accumulated from the various skills Rimuru acquired in life. An intelligent computer residing inside Rimuru's soul, 'she' is able to calculate and predict future possibilities with great speed and precision. As a Noble Phantasm, it can approximate various skills it was born from, such as thought acceleration, parallel processing, fusion and separation, instant chanting, comprehension, and ability assimilation, along with skill synthesis and promotion.

It was born when Rimuru whimsically granted a female name to this Noble Phantasm, initially named 'Raphael' by the Voice of the World. Slowly, 'she' gathered emotional intelligence, and gained great affection and loyalty towards 'her' master.

**Void God Azatoth: Ruler of the Outer Gods  
Rank: EX  
Type: Support, Anti-Life  
Range: 50  
Max. Targets: 10**

The ultimate representation of Rimuru's existence as a slime. Originally a monster of extreme omnivorous tendencies, their ability and appetite for prey and skills are otherworldly. This Noble Phantasm, once purified and synthesized to this point, is able to devour everything, even the target's soul. Other than its predation ability, one other characteristic of a slime is its ability to store objects bigger than itself inside its body without an increase in weight or decrease in mobility. This is achieved through rudimentary mastery of space and dimensional magic. Naturally, Azatoth's version is much stronger, and able to isolate any and all targets, as well as accumulate stored energy for an explosive release.

Its other abilities are crafted after devouring two dragons of Divine Beast-rank, which is spatial and time manipulation. It allows Rimuru to teleport and stop time to within one-millionth of its normal flow, however, when this ability is active, Rimuru can't cause any physical effects. A projection of dimensional gaps as a barrier, or creating a true clone by manipulating reality are also possible.

**Harvest Lord Shub-Niggurath: Lord of the Wood  
Rank: EX  
Type: Support  
Range: ∞  
Max. Targets: ∞**

The ultimate representation of Rimuru's existence as a ruler. After gaining conscience as a reincarnator, they sought to create a place where beings like them, ostracized and hunted, could live freely and happily. This Noble Phantasm has several attributes similar to Charisma, and its main ability is to process various raw skills into new, stronger ones, as well as transfer them to those Rimuru trusts. It's the so-called 'cheat' ability, allowing Rimuru to use any skill they acquired perfectly without much training.

Through this Noble Phantasm and Ciel, Rimuru is also able to monitor their subordinates' general situation, as well as resurrect them from death as long as Rimuru has enough energy without any additional penalty. Stronger members of their kingdom are able to converse telepathically with Rimuru, along with the ability to sense Rimuru's hidden intentions through vague connections.

**Character Description**

A slime born from a human soul, having travelled through countless dimensions to be reincarnated. They quickly gained power through guile and opportunism, before shortly establishing a country where monsters can live without being hunted down by humans. They normally are an easygoing person, although merciless to those who threatened their subjects.

Rimuru was tested frequently during their rule, especially by the other demon lords and a light-based divine being. Eventually, after a prolonged war and with the assistance of various acquaintances and friends they made in that life, they triumphed and unified the world they're in, creating a place where all races, humans and monsters included, could live together in peace and harmony.

Currently, Rimuru's world has drifted close to Gaia, allowing easy transfer into it without much energy loss. Technically, this world _is_ Rimuru, much like Sumiko Sumimura, although they gained this ability after consuming two Outer Gods who were adept at controlling dimensions. As a result, in combat, Rimuru is able to summon their subject contained within itself, an ability created from a combination of a slime's innate predatorial traits and the aforementioned Outer Gods.

Occasionally, Rimuru also has their own whimsical traits, mainly through the use of their androgynous human form. With long blue hair and an otherworldly beautiful face, since it was created from their own imagination and memory of a dear friend, they can wear both male and female clothes very well indeed, enough to fool many male heroes to dance on their palm. On the other hand, they are often forced to cosplay by their female subordinates who are captivated by their cuteness.

* * *

**S**

* * *

**Shalltear Bloodfallen**

**Title: The Bloody Valkyrie  
Predicted Class: Lancer, Caster, Berserker  
Gender: Female  
Height: 140 cm  
Weight: It's rude to ask, you know~**

**Alignment: Chaotic Neutral**

**Strength: A  
Endurance: C  
Agility: A  
Mana: A  
Luck: C**

**Class/Personal Skills:**

**Item Construction: A  
**Unlike most Casters, Shalltear's Item Construction skill focuses on creating undeads and monsters as her minions, instead of magical items and potions. Her skill in this area is such that she can create a body double with the exact same physical performance as herself, though the double's Magecraft skill is reduced by half.

**Mad Enhancement (Blood): C~A  
**Unlike a normal Mad Enhancement, the activation of this skill can't be invoked voluntarily by Shalltear, but instead increases in proportion of the amount of blood in contact with her skin. Bathed in blood, she can go as far as losing most consciousness and turns into a blood-starved beast with an increase in all physical parameters, except for Mana and Luck. This skill, when fully active, reduces her Magic Resistance significantly.

**Magic Resistance: B (A)  
**Shalltear's natural resistance cancels spells with a chant below three verses. As a True Vampire, she's supposed to have weaknesses towards light- or faith-based Magecraft, but since her body is also a hybrid of the Holy Valkyrie race as well, they turned to be much less effective. When boosted with her full armaments, her Magic Resistance increases even more.

**Magecraft: A+  
**All her Magecraft are oriented towards combat, but it's precisely her specialization that makes this skill so powerful. Possessing two Elements, the 'Vampire' and 'Valkyrie', she is a master of both dark- and light-based Magecraft. This skill is lost when under the influence of her own Mad Enhancement and/or one of her Noble Phantasms.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Spuit Lance: Blood Proboscis  
Rank: B  
Type: Anti-Unit  
Range: 5  
Max. Targets: 1**

An artificial Noble Phantasm given by her own creator. It takes the form of an oversized jousting lance, colored the same way as her suit of armor: red. It's originally a cumbersome weapon based on its size and weight, and only Shalltear's incredible physical abilities make her able to wield it. At its base, it's connected to a chamber located at the back of her armor through a small tube.

It's only ability is to absorb energy through contact with her opponents, regardless of Magic Resistance or physical obstruction, including clothes and enchanted items. The energy is converted into liquid form, similar to blood, and pumped into a small chamber built into her suit, allowing her to fight multiple enemies for prolonged periods. Due to its meager effects against stronger opponents, or magic masters that can cast one-hit kill spells regardless of physical condition, she prefers to rely on long-range Magecraft instead, using the lance as a last resort, or when she's feeling particularly playful with weaker opponents.

**Blood Valkyrie: Swans and Mosquitoes  
Rank: B  
Type: Support  
Range: 1  
Max. Targets: 1**

Shalltear's beloved crimson full-plate armor. It has design clues similar to ancient Norse Mythology, inspired by a blood-soaked swan, but its secondary function complements Shalltear's blood-sucking tendencies. Aside from the feather-like decorations on the sides of her helmet and the wings at the back she uses to levitate and fly, the rest of the armor is quite practical, offering excellent defense with minimal impact on mobility.

On its back is a small cylindrical chamber where the energy stolen by Spuit Lance can be stored. Acting like a life support pack, it constantly supplies Shalltear with life energy to prolong her stamina and magic energy. This place is difficult to destroy, partly because of Shalltear's mobility, and partly because it's buried deep under the wing mechanism and several plates of armor.

This armor provides some defence against Magic or Magecraft, but a sufficiently powerful practitioner can bypass its defensive effect. It's physical defence is somewhat stronger, and it provides great resistance to negative status effects.

**Lamprey: A True Vampire  
Rank: A+  
Type: Support  
Range: 1  
Max. Targets: 1**

Shalltear's true form. Losing her other two Noble Phantasms, this Noble Phantasm activates her Mad Enhancement to its full effect, and boosts her physical ability even further. In this state, her beautiful, dainty body is transformed into a wretched, blood-starved lamprey, completely unrecognizable apart from her silver hair.

In this form, she is at her physical peak, able to outrun many Noble Phnatasms' effect by sheer speed and punching through castle walls like cardboard. Her Magecraft skill is reduced not because of this Noble Phantasm, but because she lacks the presence of mind to cast Magecraft. Also, her Magic Resistance is reduced even further, equating to a net loss in defensive ratings. That is, if her opponents can even hit her...

This Noble Phantasm is lost if she is not placed under the Berserker Class.

**Character Description**

A lovely and beautiful young girl, Shalltear possesses an angelic albino appearance, with her ghastly pale skin, silver hair, and blood-red eyes. She has a public persona in tune with her appearance: that of a demure, polite, and elegant girl. That said, despite a completely opposite true nature, she is actually kind and loyal at heart for those she respects and loves.

To those that know her closer, she is an arrogant and selfish woman that places importance on elegance and ability in battle above all else. She is short-tempered for those whose abilities and performance she finds lacking, often resorting to quick and lethal violence. To potential victims for blood, she combines her innocent appearance with extreme sexuality to seduce her targets, before turning them into dried husks of meat, or if she fancies them, into vampire servants. A self-proclaimed lesbian, she has lost the two men she ever loved, leading her to collect beautiful maidens as 'consorts'.

Due to past experiences, she hates being manipulated, directly or indirectly, and extremely hostile to those who attempt such things. In this phase of tranquil anger, she is at her most dangerous, able to formulate political and battle plans with eerie efficiency. During battle, she prefers to take to the field herself, often finding her minions to be too inadequate for the job despite their potential.

An otherworlder, similar to Sumiko and Komamura, she originates from a world compiled from digital data given life. As such, she is one of the few residents in the Reverse Side of the World that actually possesses Noble Phantasms without any connection to the Throne of Heroes, as her original world dictates she has them in the first place. After she lost her master and the place she called home, she wanders about through the dimensions, having isolated her own realm from the destruction that befell both her first and second world. Eventually, she drifted to this world, the world where both her first and second master was born, and decided to stay.

Now, living a leisurely life, she's somewhat more laid-back than her younger years, though still impatient for those she considers incompetent. At the very least, she's now able to hold her tongue and listen to people's opinions, even though she finds them useless. Her existence can be called a Demi-Servant: one called without the assistance of the Holy Grail or the Throne of Heroes, due to her origins.

* * *

**Sajin Komamura**

**Title: -  
Predicted Class: Saber  
Gender: Male  
Height: 288 cm  
Weight: 301 kg**

**Alignment: Lawful Good**

**Strength: A+  
Endurance: B  
Agility: C+  
Mana: B  
Luck: C**

**Class/Personal Skills:**

**Magic Resistance: C  
**Unusually low for his class, Komamura's constitution doesn't have a general advantage against Magecraft. As an anthromorph, he is naturally susceptible to wide-area Magecraft, though with his keen senses, he has enough skill to reduce tis effects somewhat. The nature of his Noble Phantasm reduces this skill even further.

**Animal Dialogue: B  
**He is able to convey simple conversations towards animals, likely due to being a wolf anthromorph himself. He usually uses this ability to converse with his pets while playing around with them.

**Battle Continuation: B  
**Komamura is able to continue combat even after receving a grave injury. Combined with his sturdy physique and stubborn personality against his enemies, his abilities are reduced very little after being injured. However, his Noble Phantasm lacks this skill, making it redundant when using his full might.

**Magecraft: B+  
**He is reasonably well-versed with the intricacies of Magecraft, able to flawlessly execute even difficult rituals if given enough time. However, this side of him is not his forte, merely a result of intense training and effort.

**Shapeshift (Human): C  
**A derivative of his Noble Phantasm, he is able to go back-and-forth between three forms: human, anthromorph, and true fox. However, this skill has a time limit, although he has managed to reduce this Skill's burden on his body throughout the years. Once, he was stuck in the third form after a gruelling battle, but he recovered after a few years. His anthromorph form is his most natural one.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Divine Retribution: Black Ropes of Ruination  
Rank: A  
Type: Anti-Army  
Range: 50  
Max. Targets: 100**

Komamura is able to summon a giant armor in his likeness and physique, wielding an equally gigantic Eastern sword. Standing at about 100 m tall, it resembles an armored samurai. Naturally, its strength is proportional to its size, and even slightly above that, but its speed and agility is also astounding. Its true form is a phantom warrior inside the armor, and when the armor itself is stripped off, it gains a tremendous boost in both strength and speed, not to mention its true spectral form is impervious to physical attack.

This ability's downside is its strong connection to Komamura's body. If it gets injured, so will Komamura and vice versa. A sufficiently skilled and powerful opponent may just forgo targeting Komamura for the bigger, easier-to-hit target: the giant. In return, any of Komamura's natural healing ability is also transferred to the gigantic armor.

**Humanification: Transcending Races  
Rank: EX  
Type: Support  
Range: 1  
Max. Targets: 1**

By ritually ripping out his heart and offering it to the gods, Komamura is able to obtain an immortal body, impervious to all attacks. This Noble Phantasm forces his body to assume his human form, and initially, the use of this technique is fatal for its one downside: stamina. When Komamura's will faded, his empty shell of a body, bereft of a heart, perishes. Due to luck or certain coincidences, he survived and actually ascended into a higher spiritual form, having cast aside his physical constrain.

This ability has tremendous defensive potential, making him and his other Noble Phantasm practically invurnerable from any attacks, with the side effect of increasing his offensive prowess as well. Despite being immortal, the use of this technique still drains him greatly, so he uses it sparingly.

**Character Description**

To many, Komamura poses an imposing figure, both because of his size and appearance. In his youth, many mocked him as 'ugly', making him feel insecure about his appearance and start to wear concealing clothes and armor. As he approached his later years, this sensitivity wore off, and the change of culture around him had encouraged him to be more open and relaxed around people, even strangers.

He possesses an upright character, not necessarily to the written law, but what he considers as 'right', based on the old laws of chivalry, morale, and honor. Despite this, he's remarkably flexible in his duties, often pragmatically allowing negative actions as long as they result in positive results. However, don't expect the people in question to earn his favor much.

As a young child, he was taken in by one of the most powerful people he knew. As the person who first saw him for more than a man-sized bipedal wolf, Komamura was very attached to this first master whom he served. After his master's death, he was lost in despair and revenge, and after finally invoking his final Noble Phantasm which burnt out his own life, he received a revelation about all the things in life he previously missed. Now, as an immortal being, his view on others are relatively benign, rarely taking action unless absolutely necessary.

In combat, he utilizes a balance of swordsmanship, Magecraft, hand-to-hand combat, and the giant that accompanies him to battle. Usually, the giant provides much of the wide-scale brute attacks, while he pincers the enemy with more precise offense. His strength is proportionally large, even in his hybrid-human form.

Despite his rough outer appearance, he has a soft spot for cute things, especially little animals. People often wonder how he manages to eat in a similar manner to humans with his canine snout, but it's a mystery of the ages.

* * *

**Hero Vessel SHIROU**

**Title: Phantom Sword  
Class: Grand Archer  
Gender: Male (subject to mission requirements)  
Height: 187 cm (subject to mission requirements)  
Weight: 78 kg (subject to mission requirements)**

**Alignment: Neutral Good**

**Strength: C – A  
Agility: C – A  
Endurance: A – A++  
Mana: B – A+  
Luck: C – B**

**Class/Personal Skills:**

**Independent Action: EX  
**This being, summoned either as a Hero Vessel or a Servant, is practically impossible to control. That said, the summoners capable of summoning him in the first place must have very high compatibility with him, so cooperation shouldn't be an issue. He can gain strength from a different fuel source, and a Prana link from the summoner isn't a necessity.

**Eye of the Mind: A+  
**Insight born through experience, his vast array of knowledge and skills allow him to predict and react to any and all possibilities in the battlefield. He can calculate to the point of reading the future, but he has a tendency to overlook the worst in people because of his personality. This skill allows him to overturn a disadvantageous situation to a sure-fire victory even with near-impassable odds.

**Clairvoyance: B+  
**A representative of his superior visual perception and dynamic occipital capture to supplement his long-range attacks. Originally of a lower rank, it receives a boost from his 'Eye of the Mind' skill, allowing limited future sight.

**Magecraft: C  
**Capable of using orthodox Thaumaturgy. Even with his superior insight and knowledge, it is only a matter of 'knowing', which is an entirely different league from 'using', so his rank is limited. For Thaumaturgy more suited to him, such as his Projection, a rank is entirely pointless, as his ability can only be called 'unparalleled'.

**Prana Burst (Sword): A+  
**Nicknamed 'Sword Burst', it is a technique created by SHIROU after observing the mechanisms of a similar skill. He can use it to infuse items which mimicks a 'sword' effect, or encase it around his body parts. Due to its nature, it's ill-suited for defense, but the Agility penalty associated with 'donning' the skill on his body is negated.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Unlimited Blade Works: Boundless Phantom Forge  
Rank: EX  
Type: Anti-Country, Anti-World  
Range: ****?****  
Max. Targets: ****?**

Just as the Ultimate Ones possess powerful Marble Phantasms to shape the terrain to their advantage, so too the Hero Vessels are armed with specifically modified Reality Marbles to combat threats at their levels. Using an already existing Reality Marble as the template, this Noble Phantasm is the crystallization of the powers of Hero Vessel 'SHIROU'.

Updated with all existing bladed weapons and defensive armaments from the Akashic Records, it is able to produce weapons with quality in no way inferior to the original at the cost of a Prana penalty, relative to the objects' Conceptual Weight. Modifications are possible, though because of the created objects' perfection, it is very difficult.

The Reality Marble manifests itself as a field of blades and armaments stabbed to the ground in a manner of tombstones. The sky is ever-changing from one side to another in a continuous cycle of time, from a golden dawn, bright blue sky, crimson sunsets, and brilliantly silver midnight, hovering over a lush grass field. The ground is somewhat undulating and uneven, but the Vessel can alter the terrain to his liking.

Anything entering the Reality Marble is in essence entering the Vessel's soul, and as such, space and time is meaningless to him inside this space. It's not wrong to compare the Hero Vessel 'SHIROU' to a God if it's active, though only to the extent of weapon creation.

The World has no influence inside the Reality Marble, as is Alaya and other Marble Phantasms, if any are active. The boundary can sufficiently be distrubed from the outside if the interference is powerful enough, but by spending a specific amount of Prana, the Vessel can resist the destruction of the space somewhat. A sub-species of this Noble Phantasm is the ability to accurately replicate the soul of each of the weapon's wielder inside the armaments, allowing SHIROU access to their skills and combat experience.

Due to its immense power, currently, it is sealed by SHIROU himself to avoid irreparable changes to the World.

* * *

**Heroic Vessel SOUL OF CINDER**

**Title: Incarnation of Lords  
Predicted Class: Grand Saber, Grand Archer, Grand Lancer, Grand Caster, Grand Berserker, Grand Avenger  
Gender: - (subject to mission requirements)  
Height: 250 cm (subject to mission requirements)  
Weight: 120 kg (subject to mission requirements)**

**Alignment: Lawful Neutral**

**Strength: A  
Endurance: A  
Agility: A  
Mana: A  
Luck: B**

**Class/Personal Skills:**

**Avenger: A  
**This skill represents the state of an Avenger which gathers people's minds and souls towards itself. While receiving damage, mana generation is increased. While dealing damage, it can perform a Luck check to increase one of its attributes.

**Independent Manifestations: A  
**A skill which permits unsupported manifestation into reality. Due to the immense weight of the curse binding it into form, it has no need for an energy cost or summoning by another. This skill even defeats death, with the only penalty being a rank down in Endurance temporarily. In essence, it is immortal, both in life and after death. This skill serves as an enhanced and combined version of _Independent Action _and _Battle Continuation_.

**Mad Enhancement: A  
**All parameters are ranked up, but is deprived of most reason. Only the goal of 'Linking the Fire' keeps it going single-mindedly against any enemies which threatened it.

**Magic Resistance: C (A)  
**Unbefitting for its most of its class, it is susceptible to most high-ranked ritual Magecraft or True Magic. One exception to this rule is fire-based attacks or defense, during which this skill receives a massive rank up. However, because of its nonchalant attitude towards death due to its other skills, this weakness is rarely exploited.

**Charisma: B+  
**A natural talent to charm and command other people. The Soul of Cinder is unable to precisely control an entire world to bow down before it, but it's able to inspire a select amount of die-hard followers which will follow it until death, as well as altering history to favor its description for the future.

**Divinity: A  
**A curious skill it possesses, due to it constantly flitting between [True] and [False] versions. As an amalgamation of the lords of its world, its existence is created from the souls of the holiest of divine beings and the lowest of abandoned undeads, mixing until it's unrecognizable. When faced with armaments with Anti-God or Anti-Divine properties, a Luck check is performed to half the armaments' effects.

**Dragon Slayer: A++  
**During its lifetime, both as divine beings and lowly peasants, the Soul of Cinder has slayed many dragons, either with powerful attacks or underhanded means. As a result, all attacks receive Anti-Dragon attribute and receive a plus-modifier.

**Eternal Arms Mastership: A  
**Mastership of combat arts has reached the point of being said to be unrivaled in one's era. By complete merging of mind, body and technique, it is possible to make use of full fighting skills even when under the influence of any sort of mental hindrance.

**Eye of the Mind (True): A  
**Capable of calm analysis of the abilities of the opponent as well as the battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament.

**God Slayer: A  
**The continual slaying of Divine Spirits in its lifetime grants the Soul of Cinder this skill. A plus-modifier is gained when attacking Divine Spirits, wraiths, and Servants with _Divinity_ skill (including itself).

**High-Speed Incantation: C ~ A  
**A skill which allows it to compress chanting time severely. Depending on the class it's summoned to, the power of its spells vary, although the chanting speed will remain roughly the same.

**Magecraft: C ~ A  
**Being the amalgamation of various spellcasters and warriors across various timelines and dimensions, the Soul of Cinder has a wide repertoire of Magecraft from all ages. However, depending on the class it's summoned into, the power of its spells will vary.

**Mana Burst (Flame): D ~ A  
**A physical manifestation of the fire curse which binds the Soul of Cinder. Depending on the class it's summoned into, the power and effectiveness of the skill vary.

**Multiple Summon: EX  
**The Soul of Cinder is able to simultaneously possess Class Skills from many different Classes, barring the ones directly opposite of each other conceptually. Such skills receive a rank down in effectiveness. For example, its _Riding_ skill is practically removed from its repretoire due to this effect.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Firelink Greatsword: Coiled Sword of the End  
Rank: A+  
Type: Anti-Unit, Anti-Army  
Range: 25  
Max. Targets: 15**

A gigantic longsword with a coiled blade. Inherently dull as its sharp sides are all twisted against each other, the Soul of Cinder uses it more like an edged club. It has a crude, four-pointed guard and hilt, with the weapon itself pulsing with a fiery aura running along the blade while hiding the rust and wear it received during multiple battles.

Its main ability only activates when bathed in the Soul of Cinder's Mana Burst (Flame). It's able to shift and morph into various weapons according to the situation. The Soul of Cinder prefers the straight sword, scimitar, pike, and staff, although it can shift into anything its wielder desires.

Originally, this sword isn't meant to be used as a weapon, merely a method of sealing, protecting, and transporting its wielder into its various (inferior) copies. It still retains these attributes, although rarely used, because only those which are strong enough to withstand its intense flames are able to be sealed by it, acting as its scabbard.

This weapon is connected directly to the Soul of Cinder's soul, allowing immediate resuscitation if it's slain. A piece of it can be broken off as a gift to protect any allies and granting them its secondary defensive powers.

**First Flame: Curse of the Gods  
Rank: EX  
Type: Support  
Range: 1  
Max. Targets: 1**

The power which acts as the engine for the Soul of Cinder, also a curse which binds it into an eternity of servitude, condemning it to perpetuate a pointelss cycle. This flame grants the Soul of Cinder tremendous power and control, even able to breathe life into inanimate objects, albeit with low intelligence.

This Noble Phantasm's passive skill grants Mana Burst (Flame), boosting all physical attacks with a fiery ardor. Inadvertently, because of their opposing powers, this Noble Phantasm automatically seals off another, more potent Noble Phantasm originally available to the Soul of Cinder, which controls the dark instead of the light.

**Character Description**

The amalgamation of various champions, lords, and gods in its original world. This template was what inspired Alaya to create the Heroic Vessel system, albeit with some modification. In a way, the Soul of Cinder is the first ever Heroic Vessel, as its latter incarnations are all sponsored by Alaya itself, taking over the system from the world's original gods.

The Soul of Cinder's original world revolved around the cycle of light and dark. Its first incarnation tried to subvert the natural rhythm by prolonging the age of light, breaking the balance, requiring said incarnation to sacrifice itself to maintain the status quo. Its successors, all bearing the same title, did the same, although it only prolonged the inevitable.

At the near collapse of its world, a last champion vanquished the Soul of Cinder with the aid of the power it feared most: darkness. However, it rested in peace, knowing the balance of the world was restored by combining the light and dark, as the last champion showed. Having contacted Alaya beforehand, it let itself be reborn as a Heroic Vessel, atoning for its mistakes in condemning its own world, desperate to save another.

It has no gender, as both male and female individuals had assumed the title 'Soul of Cinder'. Ironically, despite being a proponent of the light, it's also capable of using a good variety of darkness-based spells, as the various Souls of Cinders brought with them their knowledge in life. However, its potential in using this attribute was greatly neutered, rendering it nearly useless against the beings it faced on a regular basis.

However, despite its immense strength, it ultimately failed to handle all the souls poured into him to create a proper Heroic Vessel of an acceptable level, going insane and unresponsive in the end. Alaya attributed this to the still-unrefined process of creation at that time, and made the Soul of Cinder's data available to all successive Heroic Vessels to study or use.

* * *

**Sumiko Sumimura**

**Title: Bakemono  
Predicted Class: Caster  
Gender: Female  
Height: 170 cm  
Weight: 65 kg**

**Alignment: Neutral Good**

**Strength: ?  
Endurance: ?  
Agility: ?  
Mana: EX  
Luck: ?**

**Class/Personal Skills:**

**Item Construction: D (A)  
**Sumiko lacks magus training in a formal way, and has little experience creating and/or improving actual objects, though not for a lack of imagination. Her 'tenketsu' staff is her sole creation. This skill is boosted multiple times when performed inside her Workshop.

**Territory Creation: EX  
**Sumiko is a practicioner of a forbidden Shinto art: Shinkai, an art to create a new, separate world or dimension. Having casted aside her humanity to save her son who initially performed this technique, she herself has transformed into an Aonyōbō, a powerful female spirit that inhabits castles and palaces, a theme prevalent in her Shinkai. Inside her territory, she's practically a god, able to manifest various uncomprehensible objects at will without the cost of magic energy. However, maintaining Shinkai consumes a large amount of power, leaving her weaker whenever she ventures outside of it.

**Presence Concealment: C  
**Despite being closer to a Caster-class, Sumiko is skilled in concealing both her spiritual presence and magical output. As always, this skill is reduced in effectiveness before an attack.

**Divinity (Fake): A  
**Sumiko has transcended humanity into a pseudo-Divine Spirit, an Aonyōbō. As such, she has no physical body outside of her Territory and travels to others' Territories with a fake Shikigami body. Practically immortal both inside and outside her Shinkai, this skill has little benefit otherwise.

**High-Speed Divine Words: EX  
**Inside her Shinkai, Sumiko can launch any magical attack at the level of True Magic with a mere thought. Outside, her chanting speed remains, but her energy consumption intensifies and her efficiency worsens as her Shikigami body is less powerful and robust.

**Magecraft: C (A+)  
**Her knowledge in the Shinto arts is specialized in barriers of various effect, dubbed 'Kekkaishi'. In this aspect, she is considered to be at the pinnacle of her family arts. However, her knowledge of other techniques, though profound, is not backed up by practical skills.

**Hazama-Ryu Kekkaijutsu  
**Sumiko's traditional family arts, specializing in using barriers to isolate, exorcise, and/or eliminate demons and other malicious spiritual beings. In its purest form, a cubic wall will enclose on her opponents and crush them to death, but the size and geometry of the barriers depend on the practicioners' skill and imagination. For example, a thin rectangular barrier can be used as a spear, or an aggressive negative-energy sphere barrier can be used like a giant grinding machine. For defense, a thin, dense film takes form as a transparent armor.

**Shikigami  
**The art of creating a fake body similar in appearance and behavior to its original creator. Sumiko has great skill in creating these, so much so they possess their own independent will and thoughts, though they remain voluntarily obedient to her. As a method of communication, it can be said these are no different than the real Sumiko, and will speak, act, and think like her remotely.

**Character Description**

Sumiko is a relatively tall Japanese woman in her early thirties, with long brown hair stretching down to her butt and brown eyes. She normally dresses in simple, traditional Japanese clothing of various kimonos and hakamas of muted colors. Her overall appearance is plain and old-fashioned, although it merely enhances her mature beauty. Giving birth to three sons graces her with a warm, motherly aura, one which Cheryl Prime never appreciates.

When she was still human, to prevent a country-wide disaster that can spread across both the Reverse Side and the Outside of the World, she and her second son activated the forbidden world-creating art, Shinkai, to isolate the threat. However, she was unwilling to let her son sacrifice his life to forever be trapped inside the Shinkai, thus she forcefully took control of the newly-created dimension and ejected her son.

Her Shinkai is a separate dimension that floats freely across time and space, latching on here and there randomly. It was a mere coincidence she arrives in Medieval Britain in its Reverse Side of the World, right next to the elven territory. Having earned the then-leader's trust, who was Cheryl's grandfather, she settled down temporarily to look after the young elven girl.

Due to work, she had never had much time for her own sons, thus she cared for Cheryl like her own child. However, precisely due to that inexperience, her methods of raising Cheryl was... dubious, at best, causing the girl to respect her out of fear, not love. At the very least, Cheryl has grown into a dependent, mature leader, so she felt satisfied.

Her power is near-omniscient inside her own territory, but due to the peculiarities of the Shinkai, she cannot leave it, therefore using Shikigamis shaped like her to interact with others outside of her Shinkai. Because of her Shinkai's high consumption rate for magical energy, it is naturally drawn to nearby major leylines to seep power from the land, giving potential access to speak to her from both the Reverse Side and the Outside of the World.


	2. Glossary

**This is the Glossary of the non-canon, partially canon, and AU objects and concepts prevalent in HV-S01: RKR in alphabetical order. Like the Character Sheet, this contains spoilers for the story. I suggest you read the entire story first, and only use this page as reference. Once again, spoiler warnings apply. **

**If there's anything you feel I left out, do let me know, and I will update this page accordingly. Thank you, and enjoy the main story.**

**Disclaimer: Some spells may be inspired by a real-life poem written by a real-life author. I have noted their sources accordingly.**

* * *

████  
**Rank: EX  
Type: Anti-World, Anti-Unit  
Range: ?  
Max. Targets: ?  
**

A Knight Arm from a failed Heroic Vessel. This Vessel came from a forlorn and dark world, dying out of its livelihood of embers. In this world trapped in a downwards spiral of a cycle, they are the representative of humanity, birthed to prevent the world's destruction and relit the dying flame. Alas, a cycle must come to an end eventually, and the doomed dimension moved on into an age of deep sea.

* * *

**Ave Maria: The Origins of the Lake  
Rank: ?  
Type: World  
Range: 100  
Max. Targets: 200**

Nimue's personal Marble Phantasm when deployed separately from Nyneve. It recreates an aspect of early Earth, when its crust was fluid instead of solid and its internal boundaries not yet defined. As a result, its initial activation form is extremely flexible, allowing forms which exist only in her imagination to be set. However, when not with Nyneve, it has several requirements: The Chase, The Island, The Gathering, The Prophecy, The Combat, and the Guard-Room.

The Chase: A number of opponents must come by their own volition into her 'territory'.  
The Island: She must mark a territory and maintain its area against all disturbance before her opponents arrive.  
The Gathering: Said number of opponents must all step into the marked territory; the Marble Phantasm is vulnerable to those who eluded 'capture'.  
The Prophecy: One or more of her opponents must be someone who she's conversed and imparted wisdom to.  
The Combat: There must be hostility between her and one or more of her opponents.  
The Guard-Room: A spot is designated as her 'main body', as this Marble Phantasm effectively becomes an extension of her flesh and blood.

* * *

**Bloighich  
**A spell used as a brute-force counter to an existing one. It's operative procedure is wedging a dense point of magic energy into a magic array's weak side (not necessarily its precise weak point), similar to a pile bunker punching through a door. Its shoddy roughness, bereft of finesse, complements its user and creator.

* * *

**Broken Wing, Void Realm  
Rank: A  
Type: Anti-Army  
Range: 50  
Max. Targets: 50**

_The world split in half, and on each end were lovers  
The sun and the moon chased each other, again and again  
For eternity, yet only passing closely, never meeting  
Watch the sun set, and the moon rose  
Meekly saying goodbye, as the time shrunk short  
Again and again, they wait for eternity, seeking the time to meet_

The perfection of the flawed Projection of Triple-Linked Crane. In its initial form, five pairs of Kanshō and Bakuya are created perfectly without any penalty from the world due to SHIROU's status as a Heroic Vessel, although with the appropriate Od penalty. The attraction field between the ten swords cause them to dance seemingly with abandon, although it can be calculated to eerie precision. This is one of SHIROU'soriginal techniques which is comparable to a Noble Phantasm.

After the chant, each pair of Kanshō and Bakuya merges together, creating the Yin-Yang Broadsword. Other than the usual boost to its strength, this completed sword has its ability to manipulate space enhanced, able to affect the area around it rather than only itself. Rather than attraction, each completed swords repel each other with great force.

When used as a Broken Phantasm, each completed Yin-Yang Sword possesses enough power to rival A+-ranked Noble Phantasms. However, due to the immense amount of Alteration done to it to perfect it, it lacks further capabilities to be transformed into a projectile.

* * *

**Carnwennan: White Hilt of Penumbral Dagger  
Type: Anti-Unit, Anti-Magic  
Rank: B+  
Range: 2~3  
Max. Targets: 1**

King Arthur's least-known weapon, and one rumored to be granted by the gods themselves, along with Rhongomyniad and Caliburn. It's shrouded in mystery mainly because the use of it was unbecoming of a knight, and shunned by the culture of valor in the past. Ironically, this added Mystery only served to increase its power of stealth tremendously.

Its main power was to grant its chosen wielder with an EX-Ranked Presence Concealment, irrespective of the user's talent in stealth, and only requiring the 'will to be hidden'. This skill worked even as a projectile, though in this case, it only hid the dagger itself from the enemy's detection. Likewise, the user will be left unable to perceive things other than themselves through their five senses, as if travelling through complete darkness, although the dagger would always guide them to the intended target.

One of King Arthur's legends was his skirmish against a magus called the 'Black Hag', whereupon he slain her in half using this dagger, cutting her magical defenses like wet paper. As a result, this weapon was granted a strong Anti-Magic attribute, similar to Gáe Dearg. Like the spear, Carnwennan wasn't strong enough to break completed contracts or rituals.

* * *

**Chimaera  
**Originating from Lycia in Asia Minor, a chimaera (_lit._ she-goat) is a hybrid creature formed of various animals. The original design entails the head and body of a lion with another goat's head behind it and a snake's body as a tail. The seeing of a chimaera is considered an omen of disaster. It's said the original ones descended from Typhon and Echidna of Greek Mythology, but since magi of that era were able to produce it _en masse_, this fact is very questionable in its truth. The design spread worldwide after the fall of Olympus, orchestrated by SHIROU himself.

* * *

**Clarent: Hymn of the Dragons  
Rank: A++  
Type: Anti-Fortress, Anti-Army  
Range: 200  
Max. Targets: 1000**

An artificial Noble Phantasm, designed to be filled with a different history than the original template its based on. It's unique in its creation, the final version being an amalgamation of three powerful beings: a Hero Vessel, a Faerie Queen, and a Millennium Dragon. Bestowed to the knight Mordred, it can only be wielded by someone with thick dragon ancestry or connection. It provides a boost in physical parameters for the user as long as they possess sufficient quality of dragon blood. Its Prana consumption is inversely proportional to the aforementioned attribute.

It takes the form of a dazzling, sparkling silver sword with ornate crimson decorations. Red fairy letters mark the side of the blade near the guard, signifying this is not of mortal creation. Its quite a bit slimmer than its predecessor, almost to the same size as Excalibur or Arondight, but heavy beyond compare, requiring the use of Prana to move it efficiently. When activated by pouring a significant amount of Prana into it, vermilion markings begin to unravel from the decorations in a manner similar to a dragon's wings.

Swung at full force, the power is comparable to a volcanic eruption, causing great destruction to its surroundings. It originally has a 'Fire' attribute, but since Mordred is poor in Magecraft, she cannot use this power effectively. It has a strangely explosive Prana usage and storage, so delicate handling is required to wield its more esoteric powers. It grants the user an increase in defense against dragon-slaying weapons, though Anti-Dragon Noble Phantasms above rank B will still have a reduced effect.

Unlike Excalibur, which symbolizes the prayers of humans for 'glory', it contains instead the wishes of the dwellers from the Inside of the World, of 'balance' and 'peace'. Rather than aiming for the destruction of humanity to preserve the World, it strives for balance between the Outside and the Inside for continued survival of the system.

Compared to its original namesake, the former is something 'chosen because it suits her the most', while this weapon is 'forged to suit her perfectly', heightening the compatibility between the wielder and the weapon.

* * *

**Corona Ferrea Langobardiae – Crown of Crowns  
Rank: A  
Type: Support  
Range: 1  
Max. Targets: 1**

A simple crown rumored to be forged from the nails which held Jesus Christ to his cross. Now a ceremonial item, it's lavished with gold, silver, and jewels, but the purpose of these ornamental pieces is to hide the enchantments etched into it by the divine blood of Jesus. All twelve of his final disciples, bar Judas, focused their miracles into it, creating a powerful artifact of the Church.

It's simple to use. When magic energy is paid to activate it, an array of golden symbols will surround the target and seal them. No matter how physically strong its target is, it's impossible to break out unless one has a higher Conceptual Weight than Satan himself, as this crown is crafted to battle him at the days of reckoning. However, the full strength of this Noble Phantasm will only reveal itself when an amount of magic energy equaling the combined efforts of the Twelve Apostles is infused into it, lessening its place in the fast-paced battlefield.

* * *

**Crimson-Stained Water Lily  
**Ellis's original brand of Magecraft, taking the form of haemokinesis and haemogenesis. Its practical use is limited only to her imagination, from direct physical attacks or manipulating her blood into complex magic formulas to execute higher-order spells. She nourishes herself back by absorbing her enemies' magic energy, preferrably through blood. She is less adept in converting Mana from her surroundings than normal elves.

* * *

**Curtana: The Sword of Mercy  
Rank: B  
Type: Support  
Range: 1  
Max. Targets: 1**

The broken sword of Tristan, later coming into the paladin Ogier the Dane's possession after the decline of the Kingdom of Britain. Originally nameless, it's nevertheless a holy sword steeped in power and mystery, its blunted tip a result of Tristan's fatal duel against a champion of Ireland. Ogier named it after receiving a divine inspiration in the midst of trying to kill his son's murderer.

The former mercenary then was aiming for Charlemagne's son, who killed Ogier's own son in dishonor. Ogier defeated the king's son easily, but when he swung his sidearm, the then-nameless Curtana, at the young man's neck, as his main sword was knocked away earlier, the sword spoke to him, asking for mercy to the young prince. The divine force, as Ogier claimed, came from Heaven, and thus the sword was nicknamed the 'Sword of Mercy'.

The name 'Curtana' originated from the Latin word _curtus_, meaning 'short', a legacy of its damaged state. Its tip was rumored to still be lodged in the body of Tristan's fated opponent that day, as a sign of it shedding its bloodthirst to become a tool of God. Its defensive power was able to generate a barrier, with its size and strength proportionate to the number of people its wielder had saved, defended, or spared, befitting its nickname.

It's said it contained a shard of the Spear of Longinus in its hilt, though whether this was merely propaganda or not was unclear. There were rumors it was crafted by the legendary master blacksmith Weyland, the divine weapon creator of the Norse legends and of the magic sword Gram, but this, too, was simply tales. It's more likely Tristan acquired this sword from a local, yet high-quality shop, one he frequented often with his lover.

* * *

**A Dragon's Egg-White  
**A defensive barrier-based Magecraft, created on instinct alone by Galahad. Its main concept is 'redirection', in the image of an impenetrable egg-white protecting its yolk by shifting any impacts along its side. It's made to deal with physical attack or magical attack that deals physical force, and as such unsuited to defend against other means of attack.

* * *

**Exellis: The Blood of Ellis  
Rank: C-  
Type: Anti-Unit  
Range: 1  
Max. Targets: 5**

A Mystic Code crafted with love as a gift from Ellis for Imina. When they were young, Imina was caught up in a near-fatal incident when his body was turned into a human julienne. Using her Magecraft, Ellis splendidly wielded her blood to seam together Imina's body and healing it to its present state. This, however, was a mere prequisite to wield this blade.

A relatively short curved sabre, it possesses a menacing crimson glow even when sheathed. The glow is created by the intense amount of magic energy running through it, sourced from Ellis blood. She painstakingly shed her blood little by little, day by day, crystallizing it into this current form, filling it with her immensely dense Od to imbue it with her and Imina's combined form of Magecraft.

Usable only by Imina, its main purpose is counterattacking. By absorbing any and all contact with the enemy, it gradually accumulates kinetic and magical energy emited by his opposition and compresses it for later use. Its maximum capacity is still unknown, although reaching it requires Imina to endure an unbelievable amount of punishment far beyond his physical capability.

* * *

**Flushing Meadows**  
**Rank: E**  
**Type: Anti-Unit, Anti-Army**  
**Range: 20**  
**Target: 20**

A modern grenade, adapted to work on the materials found in King Arthur's time. It's more compact than its modern counterpart, smaller than a softball. Its payload is designed to burn as efficiently as possible, and thus lacks any fire damage, concentrating on pure physical impact and shrapnel speed. It excels in 'flushing' out enemies in encamped spaces, due to its lack of fire-causing and oxygen-consuming materials, and can be used in close quarters combat, provided enough protection.

* * *

**For Someone's Glory (Fake)**  
**Rank: B+**  
**Type: Support**  
**Range: 1**  
**Target: 1**

An artificial Noble Phantasm created by Nimue, the Lady of the Lake, after glimpsing into the future. It takes the form of a jet-black armor which fuses with its wearer's flesh and bones, making movement extremely flexible and form-fitting. It has high defensive capabilities, both physical and magical, but it robs the wearer of his intellect and sanity slowly as a cost. To allow control, the armor lacks preventive measures against mental manipulation. It's created as a set with the tainted Arondight, emitting the same dark energy as its current form.

* * *

**Hauteclair: Perfection of Blades  
Rank: B  
Type: Anti-Unit  
Range: 1~5  
Max. Targets: 5**

The sword of the paladin Oliver, Charlemagne's closest friend and brother-in-law. Made of the finest burnished steel, with a crystal embedded in its golden hilt, it had a carving of an olive tree on both sides of the widest part of the blade. A sword of Durandal's equal, its fame laid on the opposing attribute: the sharpest in the land, contrasting the former's unbreakable might. Even when its wielder was on their last strength, it could still easily cleave a trained man and his armor in half with a touch.

Its main strength, other than its sharpness, was its potent [Holy] Element, courtesy of the olive carving. Upon closer inspection, said carving was actually a densely-packed series of Scriptures, burning and purifying evil, as well as converting those whom it defeated from their wrong ways. After defeating the mighty giant Fierabras, it also gained an [Anti-Giant] attribute.

* * *

**Hero Vessel**

A safeguard for Alaya's future, the program was conceived during a period where humans were on a decline, almost to extinction. Based on the 'Grand Servant' project from the Throne of Heroes, but adapted so the Vessels could blend in more easily among humans, therefore increasing the chances to change humanity for the better and to ensure its survival from behind. The selection involves the merging of parallel identities from the Akashic Records, creating a brand new, 'prototype' Hero at the cost of the originals.

Compatibility is key for being chosen, and the process to transform an ordinary soul, merge it with the necessary attributes and powers, and forge it to an acceptable level is harsh. Compatibility ranges from one-in-a-billion to one-in-a-trillion, and the candidates are frequently destroyed by the training process after the selection. To date, there's only less than ten successful examples, each with differing specialties and traits.

* * *

**The Hounds of Pendragon  
**Eleven wolf-like beings who follows Altria Pendragon after being taken care of in various ways by her. it's unknown whether they're truly canines or some other being, but for conveniences sake, she often describes them as 'big wolves'. Originally in various forms and colors unnatural to normal large dogs, after they pledge each of their services to Altria, they morph into semi-intangible beings of some black substance, possessing a pack mentality and a hive mind. Their personal names before morphing into one being are Cavall (the main conscience), Gwyddrud, Astrus, Aned, Aethelm, Glas, Glessic, Gleisad, Drudwyn, Glythmyr, and Ledewic. Not even Merlin and Kay are privy to their existence, because Altria is embarrassed for continuously picking up cute puppies even though she's a king.

* * *

**Joyeuse: Sword of the King's Joy  
Rank: B+  
Type: Anti-Unit  
Range: 1~20  
Max. Targets: 5**

The famous sword of King Charlemagne, used in his lifetime for multiple purposes, like beheading his enemies or knighting his comrades. Forged in three years by the legendary blacksmith Galas, witnesses claimed the sword could shine brighter than the sun and change colors 30 times a day. Its sheath is highly decorative, inlaid with all kinds of gold and jewels, making wearing it to a battlefield impractical and expensive.

However, it's true identity was a re-forging of another supernatural sword: Photon Ray, the sword of the Mongol warlord-slash-alien Altera of the Huns. After the death of her vessel, the sword became a scramble of her trusted generals, each thirsting for a shard of her power. It caused the sword to be damaged beyond repair, its true function forever lost. The blacksmith Galas happened upon it by chance, and noticing its quality, forged it into the best work of his life.

The blade's power depended heavily on the wielder's magic energy, combined with their status. It performed the best when wielded by a legitimate 'king'. Galas poured liquid gold around the remains of Photon Ray, which formed the main core of the blade, and the gold hardened when infused with magic energy. Without a proper wielder, the blade was far too soft to even be lifted properly, and its sheathe was constructed specifically to contain this semi-liquid blade. Wreathed in a rainbow-colored energy, it had a curiously short range for such a glorious past, though it could blind its enemies very well with a blast of light.

There were rumors Galas had the help of Archangel Gabriel to forge this weapon, though no one was able to confirm it. Either Gabriel was attracted to Photon Ray's alien origin, or Charlemagne was truly blessed by God, no one knows…

* * *

**Knight Arms  
**A series of weapons crafted specially from Heroic Vessels' flesh and soul. Upon completion of their creation, every Heroic Vessel is required to craft one, creating an equipment unique to each and every one of them, with varying powers and effects depending on the Heroic Vessel's personality. It's said only another Knight Arms can resist or nullify the effect of one, though Alaya paid careful attention to avoid any single Knight Arms to become more powerful than the other.

* * *

**Kronia: Cutting Myself Apart from Father  
Rank: A+  
Type: Anti-Unit, Anti-God  
Range: 5  
Max. Targets: 3**

The giant scythe of Cronus, wielded in opposition of his father's tyranny. Appearance-wise, it's completely ordinary, unlike Zeus's taste for gaudy decorations in the future, with a long wooden handle and a well-forged adamantite blade. Despite that, it's near-indestructible by mortal hands, as normal weapons of non-divine origin would've destroyed itself upon contact with a divine being's skin.

Cronus castrated Uranus, his father, weakening him and defeating his rule over the world, starting the era of the Titans. In this form, the scythe is a mere weapon of murder, although the Titan failed to deliver the finishing blow against Uranus. If wielded properly by a divine being, this scythe is the representation of Cronus's legend and dominion over time, giving it a massive in power and a rule over time.

According to legends, Uranus's testicles and blood give birth to various diving beings, chief among which was Aphrodite. This was inaccurate, however; it's the scythe's power over time which transcended a normal cycle of life and death and gave birth to those diving beings from supposedly incomplete materials. This power is restricted when wielded normally, or by a being not of divine origin.

* * *

**Managraph  
**An ancient device used to communicate long-distance without the use of connective strings. The sender device records the writing on parchment, converting it into a magic formula, and beams it to the receiver device. Because of its cost, the ability to convey voice and images is deactivated, making it a somewhat cumbersome manner to converse. Far faster than letters, it's still popular in use with royalty and large armies throughout the lands. A modern person will scoff at its impracticality, for a modern telegraph is cheaper, lighter, and more accessible than it.

* * *

**Mikazuki Munechika – Three Crescent Moons  
Rank: D (C)  
Type: Anti-Unit  
Range: 3  
Max. Targets: 2**

One of the famed Tenka-Goken, forged by the famous swordsmith Munechika. Known as one of Japan's national treasure, its smith always did things at his own pace only. As a tachi, it was designed for field use to kill horses and their riders in one stroke, but it became a ceremonial sword instead due to its beautiful crescent moon pattern. As such, it has little power beyond normal swords, but it receives a boost within Japan's borders, especially in proximity to Inari shrine. Legends claim it to be blessed by the whimsical fox deity, but it was exactly that: a whim.

* * *

**Murgleys: Death Brand  
Rank: C  
Type: Anti-Unit  
Range: 1  
Max. Targets: 1**

More of an oversized dagger than a shortsword, it was the weapon of Ganelon, a traitorous French count and rival to the paladin Roland. Charlemagne's brother-in-law and Roland's stepfather, his jealousy of the two's achievements led him to betray them to the Muslims, leading to the Battle of Roncevaux which ended in Roland's death and Charlemagne's only defeat.

Its nickname lied not in its lethality, but the sheer number of sins piled upon it as the entire French army, down to the last man, cursed at Ganelon's name. It naturally seeked conflict and death, being able to vibrate heavily to warn its wielder of an impending massacre. However, its design, a work of a German smith named Madelger of Regensburg, had neither guard nor hilt, signifying its danger even to its own master.

When Ganelon's comrade lost in a trial of combat overseen by God, it was said Murgleys flew out of Ganelon's sheathe, unseen, and sabotaged the match, revealing Ganelon's treachery to the world. As the traitor was torn limb-from-limb by four fiery horses, the weapon seemingly vanished, with not a single soul knowing its whereabouts.

* * *

**One Hundred and One Moonlight**** (by Paul Verlaine)**

_The calm, pale moonlight, whose sad beauty, beaming,  
Sets the birds softly dreaming in the trees,  
And makes the marbled fountains, gushing, streaming —  
Slender jet-fountains — sob their ecstasies._

An original spell created by Filvis. Using High-Speed Divine Words, she shortens the chant time to closer to a single line. Taking inspiration from viewing the moon, she visualizes its silver light as a thin silk veil, enchanting and entangling her victims' minds into her grasp. The amount of control and quantity of affected victims are proportional to the density of magic energy used. She deliberately restrains this spell's usage to be performed solely under a strong enough moonlight to boost its power when the conditions are met.

* * *

**Possession  
**A Magecraft inspired by a specific aria of the Heroic Vessel SHIROU's Tracing. It partially summons the spirit of the owner of a weapon, giving SHIROU access to skills and abilities he previously lacked due to mismatching physical and spiritual requirements. Care must be exercised before using this Magecraft, lest the spirit will overcome a weakened self.

* * *

**Pure Eyes of Mystic Perception**

A mutation in the Magic Circuits around the eyes, this ability allows the user to perceive the workings of the World around them. How much the user sees vary according to his or her skills and experience, as this type of Pure Eyes is a rare, evolving one. There are a number of permutations regarding the development of this Pure Eyes, some are listed below.

Material: includes the physical changes exerted to the World, for example, the laws of physics, chemistry, and biology

Ethereal: includes the distortion of phenomena caused by Magecraft or Magic

Spatial: includes the inner workings and relationship between all forces in the World and the rest of the universe, for example, Ultimate Ones, Gods, and Ether Liners

Note: usage and effects will differ from user to user, depending on personal experiences and preferences.

* * *

**Précieuse: The King's Enemy's Treasure  
Rank: C  
Type: Anti-Unit  
Range: 1~5  
Max. Targets: 1**

The sword of Baligant, the Emir of Babylon. Originally Charlemagne's enemy, who faced against him in the defense of Zaragoza, aiding his vassal King Marsile. Defeated and on the verge of being executed, he accepted Charlemagne's offer of servitude, and receded to the shadows to do the King of France's dirty work. Baligant was publicly declared dead in combat, partly to offset the shame of switching sides and working under his enemy.

The blade was created in response to Joyeuse's birth in a fit of jealousy, and was named appropriately. Baligant requested the blacksmith Galas, Joyeuse's creator, to make him an equal weapon, yet the latter consistently failed to do so after numerous attempts. The actual Noble Phantasm was the best of those copies, taken after the battle with Charlemagne was due.

Its abilities were shrouded in mystery, and barely anyone had any idea how it even looked, much less how it worked. This sword would later be lost after the dissolution of Charlemagne's paladins, before being found by a peasant and handed down through his family, thinking it's simply a pretty sword. Said person was the ancestor of one Jeanne d'Arc, who used this sword without knowing its true name as a side piece to her spear-cum-banner.

* * *

**Slash Emperor  
Rank: EX  
Type: Anti-World  
Range: ?  
Max. Targets: ?**

A artificial Noble Phantasm and a member of the series 'Knight Arms', weapons crafted specially from Heroic Vessels' flesh and soul.

For Heroic Vessel SHIROU, it's less of a sword and more of an embodiment of his ideal: to pretect and preserve humanity. However, despite his wish, the sword will still consume a large amount of Gaia's life force upon activation. Its power and range depends on the opponent it's used on and the size of Gaia's body used as fuel. Anything on its path will be forcefully imprinted by the concept of 'Sword', symbolizing death and destruction, and thus annihilating them. Defense against the strike is impossible unless faced with a stronger concept, of which there are none.

* * *

**Sword Burst (Fake)  
**A technique used by SHIROU to simulate the effects of Prana Burst, then modified to suit his nature. It essentially forms an extension of his swords, multiplying the inertia and momentum over a distance, as if swinging an invisible blade. It's shaped to conform to his 'Sword' Origin, making it difficult to use with other, dissimilar objects. The strength can be adjusted to his needs, though it's not a technique which can be channeled through all blades. Generally, weapons with strong personalities can interfere with the technique's workings, limiting it's ultimate potential.

* * *

**Sword Burst (True)  
**A technique used by SHIROU to fully maximize his strength in his unrestricted state. Different from the 'Fake' version, it doesn't manipulate the energy going through the blades in any way. Instead, it's a manifestation of his Origin, 'Sword', over a set space, which is generally in the form of a thin plane. It overwrites Gaia's influence in that area, creating a condition that 'it is cut' momentarily. After the strike, it will leave a wound on the world, which leads Gaia to fill in the cracks and destroying whatever's left inside the targeted area. Beings of higher conceptual weight than SHIROU can resist its effect to a degree.

* * *

**Thunderball**  
**Rank: E**  
**Type: Anti-Unit**  
**Range: 20**  
**Target: 5**

A weapon inspired by Eastern rope darts. Its rope is constructed from a material synthesized with Alchemy, based on Kevlar and rubber. Flexible and light, it's colored dark to decrease its visual impact to deceive the enemy. At its end, several objects can be equipped to suit the situation: a metal alloy pendulum, a ceramic alloy knife, a heavy metal weight, a hook, and so on. Wielding it requires great skill and dexterity, although it lacks in pure power, therefore unsuited to armored combat.

* * *

**Universal Language  
**Different from the Unified Language originating from the era of Babylonia, it's a system of communication between the residents of the Reverse Side of the World internally, or towards those who came from the Outside of the World. Since the Reverse Side of the World contained many races and tribes, sometimes even from different dimensions and reality, they revised a way to talk to each other, since there's little sense in 'talking through one's fist' there. Like the Unified Language, it contained a good amount of Mystery in it, but it's certainly far weaker, only allowing 'understanding' between different people. In effect, it's simply a glorified and the best translation Magic, when used by those from the Reverse Side of the World, or a no-cost Magecraft for the normal magi or magic users, for those who had knowledge in it. In contrast to the Unified Language, Universal Language could be learned by anyone who had enough aptitude in it.

* * *

**Vector  
**A Magecraft from a different dimension. By casting an arrow mark below an object, it can freely manipulate the vector of said object according to the specified direction. Mass is not the limiting factor, but the object's Magic Resistance is. Often confused with Telekinesis, which can manipulate acceleration as well.

* * *

**Moonlight Sonata (by John Hall Wheelock)**

_Glimmering meadows miles around  
Drink the moonlight and the dream  
Through wild ways and fragrant aisles  
Drifting cloudlike without will_

_To the cloudless moon above  
And the firefly, frail amongst  
The sheer pang wherewith he glows  
Burns his body as he goes_

An original spell created by Filvis. Using High-Speed Divine Words, she shortens the chant time to closer to a single line. Taking inspiration from viewing the moon, she visualizes its silver light as a punishing, singular, concentrated beam of divine power. It has both [Holy] and [Fire] attribute, due to her misconception of the moon's true nature, but hey, for magi, the visualization is most important!

* * *

**Rhongomyniad: The World Bridge  
Rank: EX  
Type: World  
Range: ?  
Max. Targets: ?**

Rhongomyniad's true form, instead of the shadow of a copy wielded by Altria Pendragon's various guises. Rather than a 'lance', it is a 'tower' which fastens the Outer World and the Reverse Side of the World into the form of a planet. The Holy Lance Rhongomyniad makes the 'tower', a 'pillar of light', as its main body, existing to ensure the World's stability.

By its nature, it's impossible to wield by one individual alone, but the legend of 'King Arthur' manages it, or was bestowed of it in the past, as the last 'king' at the final moment of illusion between the transition phase of the Age of Gods, Age of Fairies, and Age of Man. It is said that when this lance's true form is used, the Outer World {Reality} will be torn off to reveal the Reverse Side of the World (Illusion), re-enacting the Age of Gods.

Its handheld copy is one of the four treasures wielded by Altria Pendragon, and one of the original three she carried both as armaments and as curses. In its full power, it has full command of the attribute [Unity] and [Separation], needing both to perform its normal function as an incarnation of the fabled 'World Tree' and its original pathway, the Bifrost.

* * *

**The Royal Treasures of Britannia**

A set of four legendary objects which protected the Isles of Britannia from invading forces, accumulated during King Arthur's reign. They consisted of Excalibur, Avalon, Rhongomyniad, and Carnwennan, although the fourth item, the dagger, was shrouded in secrecy by design. They weren't the original three holy items granted to the king by various deities and Divine Spirits, as Caliburn was destroyed during King Arthur's moment of foolishness and Rhongomyniad's true form was sealed and impossible to perceive by normal humans.

After King Arthur lost Caliburn, the Ladies of the Lake reportedly granted 'him' the ultimate sword and shield their kind, the faeries, forged themselves: Excalibur and Avalon, in order for 'him' to maintain 'his' power. After 'his' death, the four items bar Avalon were sealed in an unknown location, as no one who would ever be born would be able to wield them. The legendary sheath was passed down to 'his' sole daughter and heir, Mordred Pendragon.

There were concerted efforts in the Age of Man to retrieve these treasures for various reasons, but they were all more difficult to find than even the fabled Holy Grail itself. Researchers concluded these four treasures were kept in an alternate dimension, most likely near or in the domain of Akasha, as the final aces to use against alien invading forces, although this claim was dubious at best. The current Crown Jewels of the United Kingdom had no relation to these artifacts, and repeated attempts to connect the two collection continued to be disproved by experts from both the scientific and magical communities.


End file.
